


Babysitting

by lexthewreck



Series: Learning to Love Freely, Starring Little Bruce [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexthewreck/pseuds/lexthewreck
Summary: While Natasha and Tony are out, Clint babysits Bruce.





	1. Chaos, Cartoons, and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingsquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/gifts).



> This idea was presented to me two weeks ago, and I thought it was brilliant. I don't know yet how many chapters this will be, so bear with me. 
> 
> As always, I love feedback and constructive criticism, so let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://lexisamess.tumblr.com)

“Daddy!” Bruce squealed in protest through his giggles. Tony's fingers were dancing over the baby's stomach, tickling him enthusiastically while Bruce tried half-heartedly to get away.

Clint smiled while he watched them. It was clear that Tony was anxious about leaving Bruce, but he had managed to take Bruce's mind off it.

“Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, and it almost sounded as if the A.I. regretted having to interrupt the moment, “Miss Potts seems to be getting impatient. I estimate you have two minutes, nineteen seconds before she comes to fetch you herself.”

Tony sighed, hands stilling. He plastered a smile on his face, not the press release grin, but the smile that he used when he was trying to convince the family, Bruce especially, that he was okay. He leaned over and kissed a still-squirming Bruce's forehead. “I gotta go, now, Baby Boy.”

Bruce frowned, a touch petulant, but said, “Okay, Daddy.” He pushed himself into Tony's arms for last-minute cuddles.

“Come on, Tony,” Mom said as she entered the room. “I only get three freebie kills a year, and I don’t want to waste one on Pepper just because she got impatient.”

“Don’t say the K word around the baby, Tash,” Tony scolded. “Isn’t that right, Brucie?” he cooed, turning back to the baby in question.

Bruce nodded his agreement, though it was clear that he didn’t care about whatever was happening. He was simply soaking up as much of his daddy's attention as he could before the man had to leave.

“Of course. Now, come on.” Mom walked over to the pair and kissed the top of Bruce’s head before going to Clint. “Be good,” she said, kissing his forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, Mom,” he replied.

“Tell Pepper that we’re on our way, J.A.R.V.I.S.” Mom strode toward the elevator.

“Yes, Miss Romanov.”

Tony peppered kisses over Bruce’s face, much to Bruce's obvious delight. “I love you, Brucie. I'll be back as soon as I can. Alright, Baby?”

“I love you, too, Daddy.”

Tony rose from his knees in front of the couch. As Mom pushed Tony towards the elevator, he called, “Don’t forget to put him down for a nap at some point, and no sweets before dinner. Unless he gives you the kicked-puppy eyes, in which case, you may as well just give in.” Rushing to get the words out before the doors closed, Tony said, “Love you lots, Brucie! Bye!” The doors slid shut on Tony’s words.

Bruce stared at the elevator for a few moments, looking a little lost and alone, and it was painfully evident that he was trying not to cry.

Clint hurried over to the couch Bruce was sitting on. He held his arms out for a hug, but didn't touch Bruce, uncertain that he would be welcome. He needn’t have worried, though; the baby launched himself into Clint’s arms, shuddering slightly with barely-suppressed sobs.

“Hey, hey, it's okay,” Clint said, doing his best to calm Bruce, who was clenching fistfuls of Client’s shirt. “Your daddy will be back soon.” He looked helplessly to the ceiling for advice.

J.A.R.V.I.S., the beautiful piece of work he was, said, “Sir often uses Cão and a pacifier to soothe the Young Master.”

“Cão?” Bruce whimpered into Clint’s shoulder, hands gripping tighter.

“Yeah, Bruce. Want to go get him? I bet he misses you.”

Bruce nodded. “Cão.”

“Alright, come on.” Clint guided the baby to his feet and led him to the bedroom. Bruce ran over to Cão, who was sitting in the rocking chair, and brought the plushie to his chest in a tight hug. Clint grabbed a pacifier from the drawers by the crib and held it up to Bruce’s mouth as an offering. Bruce accepted it, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gratefully. He let go of Cão with one hand and used it to clutch at one of Clint’s.

“That better, Bruce?” Clint asked as he wiped tears from Bruce’s eyes.

The baby gave a small nod.

“Wanna watch cartoons?”

Another nod, and then Bruce waddled towards the living room, dragging Clint behind him.

Bruce pushed gently against Clint’s stomach, and Clint took the hint, sitting down on the couch. Bruce then lumbered on top of him, making himself comfortable. Clint couldn’t hold back a small chuckle, amused by the demands. It was a little flattering in a way, too. Bruce was usually so shy and nervous that you couldn’t help but feel a little honored when he was comfortable enough to relax and let you know when he wanted something.

“What do you want to watch?” Clint questioned.

Through his pacifier, Bruce managed, “Oomay ooms.”

“You get that, J.A.R.V.I.S.?” Clint checked, having no idea what the baby meant.

“Yes, Master Clint,” the A.I. confirmed as Looney Tunes began playing on the tv.

Oh. He mentally compared Looney Tunes to the jumble of syllables Bruce had spit out and decided that it was similar enough.

 

***

 

They spent the next half hour watching the little sketches, and if asked, Clint would deny that he was enjoying himself. At that point, Bruce turned to Clint and tugged on the older’s sleeve, drawing his attention to Bruce. “Ersy.”

It was easy enough to determine that “ersy,” meant “thirsty.” Shifting Bruce from his lap, Clint said, “Alright, Bud. I’ll get you some juice.”

“Amb bookies?”

Clint shook his head. “No sweets before dinner.” He wasn’t going to give in to the puppy eyes. He wasn’t. Not even when they started looking glassy and- “Okay, okay, cookies,” Clint heard himself concede, and then vowed to eat however many raw eggs it took to regain his manliness.

Bruce made a happy noise and put away the tears.

Clint walked to the kitchen, muttering to himself. He poured some apple juice into a purple sippy cup and got the package of chocolate chunk cookies. He grabbed a soda for himself and went back to the living room.

As soon as Clint was sitting down again, Bruce tucked himself into his lap, pawing for the cookies.

“Geez, Rugrat, hold on.” Clint set the juice and the soda on the coffee table and opened the package of cookies, handing it over to the impatient Bruce.

The baby pulled the pacifier out of his mouth and launched his attack against the snacks, devouring half the box before slowing down. Bruce sipped his juice slowly, watching the cartoons with a single-minded intensity that was almost unnerving. Bruce held the cookies out to Clint, who took them hesitantly, not putting it past the little monster to steal them back. He didn’t though, so Clint helped himself to a few, watching the kid in his lap for any sudden movements.


	2. Hide and Seek and Diapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and Seek and diaper changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not thrilled about the length of this chapter, but whatever. 
> 
> Also, is anyone interested in beta reading this series for me?

An hour later and Clint was getting antsy. If he heard, “Eh, what’s up, Doc?” one more time, he was going to do something his mom would undoubtedly backhand him for. He wracked his brain for ideas and then asked, “Hey, Brucie, wanna play a game?”   
  
“Game?” Bruce asked absently, eyes still on the tv.   
  
“Yeah. Hide and Seek. You know it?”   
  
Bruce looked to Clint, excitement on his face. “Yes! Wanna play!”   
  
Relieved, Clint said, “Okay. You hide first, and then I’ll come find you. I’ll give you twenty seconds.”   
  
Bruce scurried out of Clint’s lap, grabbing Cão by one paw and darting off.   
  
Clint counted to twenty and stood, legs aching a bit from sitting with a baby in his lap for so long. He ran through his options, thinking about where Bruce was most likely to hide. After determining that it was probably his dad’s room, Clint made a point to loudly check everywhere in the penthouse but there. “Where could he be?” he called, faux confusion in his voice.   
  
He made his way to Tony’s room last.  “Bruce? Are you in here?”   
  
A giggle came from the closet and was quickly cut off, as if Bruce had slapped his hand over his mouth.   
  
Clint walked to the closet, making his steps louder than usual. “Is Bruce in the closet?” he wondered aloud. He opened the door to the walk-in closet and was greeted by a room the size of most people's bedrooms. There were racks of clothes, a changing area, drawers, and cabinets.   
  
Stalking through the room, listening for any sign of Bruce’s location, Clint said, “Bruce! Come out, come out, wherever you are.”   
  
There was a shuffling sound to his left, like Bruce was scooting further into his hiding spot. Turning in that direction, Clint said, “Is he over here?”   
  
Another small noise,  and Clint could tell this time that it came from one of the cabinets. Grinning, Clint swung open the cabinet door and announced, “Gotcha!”   
  
Bruce squealed in delight, a huge smile on his face. Clint pulled Bruce from the cabinet and into his lap, proceeding to tickle the baby’s stomach.   
  
“No! Stop it!” Bruce laughed, wiggling to avoid Clint’s fingers.   
  
Clint tickled Bruce for a few minutes, happy tears leaking from the baby’s eyes, before he stopped. He got Bruce sitting upright and then kissed his cheek. When Bruce moved in Clint felt the squish of the diaper. “Change?”   
  
Bruce nodded, blushing a bit.   
  
“Come on, then.” Bruce grabbed Cão,and they left the closet and Tony’s room, going into Bruce’s room and bathroom, where Clint had been informed all of the changing stuff was. There, he hesitated. He’d never actually changed a diaper.   
  
Bruce climbed onto the changing table and lay on his back, looking at Clint expectantly.   
  
“So,” Clint said, somewhat awkwardly, “I’ve never done this before. We’ll have to work together for this. Okay?”   
  
Bruce nodded, sticking his thumb in his mouth.   
  
“Okay. I know that first, you have to get to the diaper.” That seemed to be easy enough. Instead of the usual fuzzy, zippered contraptions, Bruce was wearing a cotton, short-sleeved onesie that unfasted at the crotch. Clint undid the snaps and the continued reasoning out loud. “Then, you have to take off the diaper.” He looked at it for a moment and then figured out the sticky pieces of whatever the hell diapers are made of. He pulled the soiled diaper from underneath Bruce and rolled it up. Glancing around, he noticed the bin that seemed to be just for diapers.   
  
“Alright. Now, I… wipe you?” He looked to Bruce for confirmation and got another nod. He found the baby wipes and pulled one out, awkwardly rubbing down Bruce’s... parts.   
  
He threw the wipe away and thought for a moment. “Powder, now?” When Bruce nodded, Clint observed, “You aren’t very talkative today.” He put what was probably too much powder on Bruce’s crotch.   
  
Bruce shrugged.   
  
“So. What now? Just the diaper?”   
  
Bruce nodded.   
  
“Just the diaper” turned out to be a lot more complicated than it sounded. Clint pulled a diaper from the package and then unfolded it. He looked at the diaper with a perplexed expression, trying to figure out how it worked. “A little help here?”   
  
Bruce pulled his thumb from his mouth and waved his hands around a bit as he tried to explain. “The stickers go on bottom. You fold it and press the stickers to the front.”   
  
Clint looked down at the diaper. Finding the stickers, he slid the diaper under Bruce’s bottom with that side down. He pulled the front part between Bruce’s legs and covered his groin with it. He pulled at one of the stickers and paused. “How tight should I make this?”    
  
Bruce hesitated, uncertain.   
  
“J.A.R.V.I.S.?”   
  
“I would recommend pulling the front further up and then fastening the sticker midway,” was the answer.   
  
“Thanks, Jarv.” He followed the instructions and then asks, “How’s that feel?”   
  
Bruce said, “Okay.”   
  
“Good.” Clint resecured Bruce’s onesie. “Do you want to play Hide and Seek some more, or do you want to do something else?”   
  
“I find you.”   
  
“Alright, Bud. How long are you going to give me?”   
  
Bruce gave Clint a considering look. “Ten.”   
  
“Only ten?” Clint asked.   
  
With a raised eyebrow and the hint of a smile, Bruce changed his answer to, “Nine.”   
  
“Geez, okay.” Clint grinned and helped Bruce from the changing table before taking off from the room.   
  
He didn’t hide too well, not wanting Bruce to freak out because he couldn’t find him, but he made sure Bruce would have to look. Hidden in a nook between the couch and the wall, Clint listened for Bruce’s footsteps. Sure enough, the baby came clomping in only few seconds later.   
  
After not-so-stealthily creeping around, Bruce stood in the middle of the living room and called, “Clint!”   
  
Deciding to help the kid out, Clint shifted in place a little louder than necessary.   
  
The noise had Bruce immediately running towards it and peering over the back of the couch, expression victorious. “Found you!”   
  
Clint slithered his way out of his hiding spot and conceded, “Yep. That's because you're the best finder in the world.” He pulled Bruce into a hug and kissed the top of his head.   
  
Bruce gave a proud smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in beta reading, leave a comment or email me (email's on my profile.)


	3. Check-ins, Bottles, and Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bruce spend a few more minutes together before Tony and Natasha get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, Lieblinge! How are you all?
> 
> Sorry this this chapter took so long, but because of writer's block and who I am as a person, it was unavoidable. I hope the chapter is worth the wait!

They settled in for more cartoons, Tom and Jerry this time, and Bruce fought sleep for a while before napping with his head against Clint’s shoulder, mouth open slightly. Cão was hanging from Bruce’s loose grip. The pacifier had fallen from the baby’s mouth not long after he’d fallen asleep.

Clint changed the channel, putting on an action movie on low volume. He would have worked on his homework, but Bruce was settled in Clint’s lap and would surely be woken if Clint moved. About halfway through the film, J.A.R.V.I.S. announced quietly, “Master Clint, there is an incoming video call from Sir and your mother.”

“Pause the movie and put them up, J.”

The movie stopped, and a hologram raised in front of the tv. “Hey,” Clint whispered.

Mom and Tony cooed at the sight of Clint and Bruce, and some of the worry in Tony’s face smoothed out. “How long has he been asleep?” Tony asked.

“About forty-five minutes,” Clint answered.

“Everything been going okay?”

Choosing to omit the little breakdown that had happened right after they left, Clint said, “Yeah. We had cookies, watched cartoons, played hide and seek, and watched more cartoons. It’s been great.” He didn’t bother keeping the dry tone from his voice.

Mom snorted a bit, and Tony smiled. Mom said, “Cookies?”

Clint squirmed a bit and defended, “He did the eyes!”

Tony nodded in understanding, face solem. “You can’t be blamed for anything you do while under the influence of the puppy eyes.”

Mom rolled her eyes and said, “We’ll be back in about half an hour. Tony just wanted to check in.”

“We,” Tony corrected. “We wanted to check in.”

Mom sighed and conceded, “Fine. _We_ wanted to check in. Do you want us to bring anything back?”

“A burger would be good,” Clint said.

“Right. Half an hour,” she repeated before hanging up.

Clint gently woke Bruce. “Bruce, your daddy will be home soon.”

“Daddy?” Bruce mumbled groggily, hand tightening on Cão reflexively as he woke. His other hand came up to scrub at his eyes. Bruce stared up at Clint in question.

“In about thirty minutes, Bud,” Clint answered. “You know how long that is?”

Bruce nodded and stuck a few fingers in his mouth.

“Don’t do that, Bud. Here.” He retrieved the pacifier and let it take the place of Bruce’s fingers. “Hungry?”

Bruce shook his head, sucking on the pacifier. He fisted his hands in Clint’s shirt and returned his head to the older’s chest.

“Still sleepy, huh?” Clint asked, smiling fondly at the kid. Seeing that Bruce was starting to drift off again, Clint bounced his knees a bit. “Wake up, Kiddo. Don’t you want to be up when your dad gets back?”

That made Bruce sit up slowly. He gave a small whine at being disturbed but thankfully, didn't fuss further.

“Want a bottle?”

Bruce nodded, and Clint piloted them to the kitchen. Tony had left directions for making the bottles, so Clint only took a few minutes to blend one together. He handed the strawberry concoction to Bruce.

Bruce looked down at the bottle in his hand for a second before looking up at Clint with tired eyes.

Clint furrowed his brow and asked, “What’s wrong, Bud?”

Bruce held out the bottle and shyly requested, “Feed me?”

Smiling, Clint agreed, “Sure. Let’s go back to the living room.” He took the bottle, and the two settled back on the couch. Bruce sat himself in Clint’s lap and lay against the couch’s arm rest, his prefered position for a feeding. Once Clint held the bottle to Bruce’s lips, the baby sucked the silicon nipple into his mouth. He automatically turned to the tv, which caused Clint to hurriedly order, “J.A.R.V.I.S., Looney Tunes, please,” and he gave a sigh of relief when the frozen action scene was replaced with Porky Pig. Bruce either didn’t notice or didn’t care about the sudden change and instantly focused on the cartoons. After a moment though, he turned back to Clint, met his gaze, and didn’t look away. It felt slightly odd to Clint, but it wasn’t bad. Clint returned the look and smiled, which seemed to make Bruce happy.

Clint wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but it was long enough for the elevator to ding and slide open, releasing Tony and Mom into the room. Bruce finally looked away from Clint and pulled away from the bottle. “Daddy!” he gurgled, holding his arms out toward the man with a wide smile.

“Hey, Brucie! Did you have fun with Clint?” Tony wore a goofy smile that matched Bruce’s own. He sat down on the floor in front of the two and happily accepted Bruce’s weight when the kid squirmed into his dad’s lap.

Bruce babbled excitedly, his arms wrapped around Tony’s neck. Clint couldn't tell which of them looked more pleased.

Mom approached then, holding out a fast food bag. Clint took it and said, “Thanks. How was your trip?”

“Well enough.” She sat beside Clint, and they watched Tony and Bruce.

“That is sickeningly sweet,” Clint commented. Mom nodded her agreement.

The pair moved to the couch when Tony figured out that he’d interrupted Bruce’s meal. It only took a few minutes more for Bruce to finish the bottle. After that, they all sat and watched the last of the cartoons, Clint eating his burger while.

Clint felt himself slipping up from his headspace and gave Natasha a little nudge. He didn’t want to upset Bruce’s headspace, too. Natasha immediately understood and said, “I hate to cut the evening short, but Clint has homework he needs to do, and I have some housework I need to get done.”

Bruce gave a short whine and held his arms out to Clint, who smiled and accepted the hug. A sloppy, wet kiss was pressed to his cheek. “I’ll see you later, Kiddo,” Clint promised.

“‘Kay,” Bruce said, pouting a little.

“Bye, Sweetheart,” Natasha cooed, kissing his forehead.

“Bye.”

“See you later, Tony,” Natasha said to him as she made her way to the elevator.

“Bye, Nat, Clint,” he replied.

“Later, Tony,” Clint said.

Bruce waved goodbye a little forlornly as the elevator doors slid shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I LOVE comments. Feedback of all kinds are welcomed. 
> 
> Also, I want your opinion on something. There are two ways I can continue this story. 
> 
> I could do three more chapters: one where Natasha and Clint talk, one where Bruce and Tony talk, and one where the four of them talk together. The thing about that though is that I think it might get a little repetitive, but if you don't mind that, I'll do it that way.
> 
> The other way is that I just do a chapter with the four of them. It will be a bit more detailed than the first idea, but it will probably take a little longer to write. 
> 
> Just let me know in the comments which idea you like best. I'll check in on Saturday and start on the idea that has the most votes.
> 
> Lastly, any ideas you have for what should happen in either this installment or in the next part of the series are greatly welcomed. I have an idea, but nothing concrete, so just let me know.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Lex


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only 918 words, but it was all I could manage. Hope it's enough for you guys.

It was about two hours later when Big Bruce came came back. After another hour, when Bruce had a chance to get used to being a grown-up again, Clint and Natasha returned to the penthouse. When everyone was settled down in the living room, Tony said, “Alright.” He gave a little clap of his hands. “I suppose this is the part where we all talk about our feelings. Who’s first?”  
  
There was a little moment of silence where no one volunteered anything. Natasha, pragmatic woman she was, stepped in. “It was a bit nerve-wracking. I’ve never left Clint alone while he was down, certainly never that long, so I was worried for a while. I think that it would have been easier if we had worked our way up to it.”   
  
“I was thinking that, too,” Tony seconded.   
  
“After a bit, though, I felt better about it. I knew that J.A.R.V.I.S. would let us know if anything happened, and we weren’t too far away. Besides, Clint is old enough in his headspace to be able to be left alone, so it was easy to rationalize after the first hour or so. Overall, I don’t actually have an especially strong opinion either way,” she concluded, sounding as if she was giving a field report.   
  
Tony made a noise of agreement before saying, “I admit that I was nervous the whole time. I only really relaxed after we checked in. I think it might get better after a couple of times, but I felt like asking J.A.R.V.I.S. about you both every two minutes.”   
  
Bruce snuggled deeper into Tony’s side reassuringly, earning him a fond smile and a kiss on the head. Tony continued, “If either of you want to do it again, we can, but I think I’d have to monitor you the whole time to actually be able to do it without freaking out, the first couple times at least.”   
  
Clint spoke next. “I liked it. At some points, it was kind of…confusing, I guess, like when I had to change Bruce’s diaper, but we figured it out. I liked taking care of him, even with the emotional blackmail.” He gave Bruce a pointed look, making the other man put on an innocent expression.   
  
“I enjoyed it,” Bruce said shyly, looking at his lap. “It was kind of rocky at first, and I kinda freaked out a bit-”   
  
“You freaked out?” Tony asked, and Natasha gave Clint a sharp look.   
  
“He did a little, at first, right after you left. Started crying and didn’t calm down until we got Cão and a pacifier, and then, I got him watching cartoons and cuddling.”   
  
“Why didn’t you tell us when we asked?”   
  
Clint shrugged. “You looked like you were about to have kittens, and we had everything under control by that point.”   
  
Tony opened his mouth to chide Clint, but Bruce interrupted with a gentle tug of Tony’s sleeve. Tony sighed and kissed Bruce’s head again, conceding silently that everything had been fine. “You were saying?” he prodded Bruce.   
  
“After Clint calmed me down, it was fun. We watched cartoons until Clint couldn’t stand it anymore, and then he played Hide and Seek with me. I’m almost positive that he threw the game,” Bruce added jokingly.   
  
“I’m hurt that you would think such a thing; you’re just really good at finding people. And hiding,” Clint responded in the same tone.   
  
Bruce have a little smile before continuing. “It wasn’t quite the same feeling as when I’m just with Tony, but it was from the same vein. I felt safe and protected.”   
  
Clint’s face softened, and he smiled, his face holding a certain pride at Bruce’s words.   
  
“I don’t know how often I’d like to do it, but if you ever had to go on a business trip or something and I needed to drop, I’d be okay with Clint being there.”   
  
“Now that you mention it, it might be a good idea to try it with the rest of the team, too,” Natasha mused. “That way you feel comfortable enough around us in case it becomes necessary.”   
  
Bruce nodded. “I’m fine with it if Tony is.”   
  
Tony seemed surprised. “Of course it’s fine with me,” he said. “Whenever we can get them all together and after we talk to Thor.”   
  
“Thor’s still set to come back next week, right?” Natasha confirmed with the others, receiving nods. “I’ll talk to Fury and see about getting us all a few days off next month if you’re feeling up to it then.”   
  
Bruce nodded again.   
  
“Works for me,” Tony said.   
  
“I’m game,” was Clint’s input.   
  
“So, does that cover everything?” Tony asked.   
  
They all looked at each other to see if there was anything any of them needed to add. When no one did, Natasha said, “I suppose so.”   
  
“Cuddles and movie, then?” Tony offered.   
  
Bruce nodded his agreement into Tony’s shoulder, and Clint and Natasha gave positive answers. Bruce and Tony slid over on the couch they occupied to make room for the other two. Tony lay back against the armrest, one leg along the back of the couch and the other on the floor. Bruce was sitting against the back of the couch, slightly slouched, his side against Tony’s chest, feet on the floor. Clint rested his head in Bruce’s lap, his feet in Natasha’s where she was sitting similarly to Bruce.   
  
They ended up watching Ratatouille, sharing laughs and jokes, and fell asleep before it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely pleased with the way this fic turned out, mostly due to the fact that I didn't do a great job with Clint's headspace, which I'm going to avoid writing now. I feel like the quality of the chapters progressively lessened, but idk. If you guys have any ideas about how to fix it, I'm all ears.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I love feedback of all kinds, and if you have any prompts for this series, just let me know! I'm playing around with the idea of the next part being about Tony and Bruce adding a more sexual aspect to the age play, so if that's what you want to see, let me know. Don't worry, though. The non-sexual age play will still be a large part of the series for those of you that prefer it that way.
> 
> Lastly, thank you to seekingsquake for the prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> Auf wiedersehen,  
> lexthemess


End file.
